


Milkshakes & Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Tumblr prompt, let me know what you think</p></blockquote>





	Milkshakes & Apologies

"Eat up boys, we have to be on the road before the sun sets" John orders. He's already shoveled down a meal, and is currently chatting with the attendant about where he can get some air for the car tires. 

"Everything on here is disgusting" Sam whines. He's all long limbs and even longer hair. The summer has left him with bronzed skin, and a seemingly permanent sheen of sweat all over his twinky, 15-year-old body. 

"C'mon Sammy, don’t be such a girl, it'll do you good to eat a burger every once in a goddamn while" Dean puts his menu down, sipping obnoxiously at his Coke and gesturing a waitress over. 

"Shut up, jerk" Sam grumbles, scraping his nail along the tabletop.

"What can I get you boys?" The busty, blonde waitress asks, smacking on her gum.

"Your number, for starters, sweetheart" Dean says with a wink. It takes everything Sam has, to not be physically ill. Dean's flirtatious nature has gotten them out of many sticky situations, but it still makes Sam's blood boil hot in his veins, as he mumbles "mine." 

"What's that Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam just shakes his head, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, extra whipped cream please, sugar" Dean grins at her like a wildcat eyeing its prey. She blushes 9 shades of red and bustles away. Sam rolls his eyes so hard, Dean's surprised they don't roll right out of his skull. She returns a moment later with the two drinks, and sets one in front of each of the boys. It doesn't escape Sam's notice that Dean has three freaking cherries on his. Not one, not two, but three. Geeze, this waitress must really have the hots for him. Dean lays it on really thick, locking eyes with her as he sucks the whipped cream off one of the cherries and pulls it off the stem. He lets out a satisfied moan and the waitress practically swoons. Sam coughs loudly and kicks Dean in the shin under the table. "Delicious" Dean licks his lips and gives her a wolfish grin. Dean orders both his and Sam's meals, and the waitress writes it on her pad with a shaky hand. "'I'll put a rush on it" she says with a shy smile. She leaves, and Sam goes into full on, whiny bitch mode. 

"Keep it in your pants, Dean, Jesus Christ" he scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child.

"Awh, Sammy, are you jealous?" he teases, chewing on his lip.

"You're mine" Sam says, his fists clenched tight. Dean swallows hard, almost getting dizzy from how fast all the blood rushes south in his body. Sam's jealousy is a lot hotter than it should be.

"Come with me" Dean glances around, ensuring that their dad is nowhere to be seen, and tugs Sam to the bathroom with him. He slides the deadbolt into place and turns to look at Sam.

"I'm sorry baby" Dean apologizes, leaning in to kiss him. He can taste the salty sweat on his lips, mixed with whatever fruity drink Sam had ordered, and fuck if it’s not the hottest aphrodisiac he's ever experienced. The kisses turn hot and hungry; they're both sweaty, and irritated from the hot sun and long car rides. Dean turns Sam around so his bony chest is pressed up against the wall. He stands directly behind him, grinding his hips against the smooth curve of his baby brothers’ ass. He slides one hand around and spreads his palm flat across Sam's stomach. 

Sam lets out a breathless sound "N-need you, Dean" he stutters. 

"Gotta be nice and quiet Sammy, anyone could walk by" Dean says, as he fumbles with the zipper on Sam's jeans.

"I Promise" Sam chokes out. 

"Fuck Sammy" Dean lets out a quiet moan and kisses the back of Sam's sweaty neck.

"Mhmm" Sam agrees.

Dean lets out a small sound "You're so good to me, Sammy" 

Dean hold his fingers up to Sam's mouth. "Suck" he orders, and Sam does just that. He sucks hungrily on Deans fingers, coating them in spit. Dean lets out a puff of air, rutting his hips against Sam's "Jesus Sammy." He reluctantly pulls his fingers out, some time later, and presses them against Sam's entrance. First slowly dragging his fingers between the curve of Sam's ass cheeks and then slowly sliding one finger in, just to the first knuckle. Sam rocks his hips back, trying to take more.

"Gotta go slow Sammy, I don't wanna hurt you" Dean chokes out, slowly pumping his finger in and out. 

"I'm not a baby Dean, you're not gonna break me" Sam replies, his forehead pressed against the wall as he fucks himself back on Deans hand. Dean adds another finger, and then scissors them, trying to be efficient and gentle at the same time. He brushes Sam's hair aside and sucks a small bruise on the back of his neck. Sam is panting and squirming in front of him "C'mon Dean, I'm ready" he insists. When Dean is certain that Sam is in fact ready, he pulls his fingers out and Sam protests at the loss of contact. Dean unzips his jeans and pulls his boxers down, his cock curving up toward his stomach. He strokes himself a few times, coating his erection with pre-come and spit, hellbent on making this hurt as little as possible for both him and Sam. 

"Dean" Sam whines, and slowly he pushes himself in. Sam quickly breaks his promise, letting out a loud moan. Dean's hand flies up to clamp over Sam's mouth "Sssh, quiet baby boy" he presses feather light kisses all over Sam's back, angling his hips upward until he bottoms out. He gives Sam a minute to adjust, before he pulls out and rocks his hips, sliding back in. They move together with a kind of fluidity that is borne of them having spent every waking moment of their lives together. Dean shifts his hips slightly and Sam lets out a strangled sound.

"Dean, there, again.. fuck" he begs, and Dean isn't one to disappoint. He repeatedly slams against Sam's prostate, his eyes are squeezed shut and he's biting so hard on his lip he's sure that he's drawn blood. Sam slaps his hand flat against the wall, letting out a muffled "m'close Dean."

If it weren't for Deans hand over his mouth, the whole diner would've heard Sam come. Dean was unaware just how much of a screamer his little brother was, but in the end, it was Sam moaning Dean's name that pushed him over the edge. He rests his forehead in the crook of Sam's neck, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

They clean up quickly and just as Sam goes to unlock the door, Dean pulls him back for another kiss. Sam smiles against his lips "love you Dean" he says softly. "No chick flick moments" Dean protests, but as they walk out of the washroom he leans in toward Sam "love you too baby boy." 

As it is, Dean is pretty sure the people nearest to the washroom heard them, judging by the looks they get as they stumble out, leaving their meals steaming on the table. Dean slides into the passengers seat, grinning in the rearview mirror at Sam.

"What the hell took you boys so long?" John scolds, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Sorry Dad" Dean glances out the window, not sounding even the slightest bit sorry. 

"I just hope you boys had enough to eat, we won't be in Illinois until late tomorrow morning and we can't afford any more stops" John tells them.

Sam just smiles to himself, leaning his head against the window. He's thankful he's wearing black jeans because he can still feel Dean's cum leaking out of his ass. 

"Yep, Sammy's pretty full" Dean says with a smirk. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, let me know what you think


End file.
